


The Hallowed

by TreeOfTime



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Marksmanship, Night Elf Huntress, Rare Pairing, Slow Build, Tank pet, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfTime/pseuds/TreeOfTime
Summary: An aging Night Elf that had been around since the Lich King knows her time as a adventurer and hero is coming to end. Soon she'll have to retire to her home island and begin training the new generations. Before she can consider the thought before her King and Queen of her people, she is sent on a mission to deal with the Headless Horseman and to keep him far from Legion populations where they can possibly control him. Killing him seems easy. Things are not that way.





	The Hallowed

When the new king saw the old huntress he felt instant regret and pain. He didn't let it show with his commanders and soldiers watching him constantly but he did give the Night Elf a warm smile, having known her since he had been a little boy at his fathers side of the throne. She had been younger then, less stress lines of age and less scars. She looked the same but with being with so many of her kind, he could see them, they were faint but told her golden years were fading. Her white eyes glowed with knowledge of everything she had seen in her time of immortality and wars she had fought, making her an admired hero of Azeroth and other worlds. Taking off her helmet, she set it on her hip and bowed before him, her silver white hair dangling past her hip.  
"Your majesty." She said in a calm voice, straightening as he dismissed his ambassadors and commanders for another time. Once they were alone except the guards sworn to secrecy at the now closed doors, the new human king relaxed and sat down, gesturing for her to as well. The huntress played with the bow string across her chest for a brief moment before she sat down. Her lion growled at her sitting, always on the constant motion he moved to prowl around the room, his age showing as well with his stiff limbs and whitening mane. "What can I do for you?" She asked, her eyes sharp on him, assessing a possible target.  
"Well, I know pulling you away from the front lines isn't what you wanted for the current Legion issues, you are needed here though." He said, weaving a hand through his blonde hair. The huntress said nothing, waiting patiently with a still body, she didn't look like she was even breathing... "The Hallow's End is approaching and so is the Headless Horseman. I'd like for you to go to his crypt before that happens and take his head." The Night Elf stared at him with a look of faint shock before she threw her head back and laughed, unbelieving.  
"You've got to be kidding me..." Her laughter was cold and cutting, making his stomach sink with his lunch. "You don't mess with the crypt, you know that. It's magically guarded for a reason so we cannot disturb him while he sleeps. The only way to deal with him is to wait for him to wake and beat him down to submission until the passing of Hallows End." The Night Elf pointed out, frustration in her voice as she had dealt with him since the very beginning of her journey. She had been young when she went to war in the North and fighting the undead of the Lich King.  
"I'm aware. Though... we have received a concerning report that the Legion has noticed him and plans on raiding his crypt to magically manipulate him to fight for them. He'd be ten times more dangerous than he is now." He pointed out and scrubbed his shadowing facial hair as he watched her go stiff at that. The huntress considered her options before holding out her hand for the scroll of plans for her possibly new quest. Feeling relief and somewhat excitement he found it in his desk drawer and handed it over, their hands brushing he felt the coldness and calloused texture of war torn hands before she took the scroll.  
Sitting back into her chair she opened it and read it, concentrating on certain vital points.  
"Yes, I suppose it is possible." She mused out though she looked skeptical. Once she closed the scroll, she watched him with a tilt of her head.  
"I know thirty one days away from the battle could be crucial with you but with you being a marksman and knowing his strategies, you could be invaluable to deal with him." The young king suggested and the huntress gave a faint nod, thinking hard as she waved for him to continue. "The plan is for guardsmen to guard the entrances and keep out nosy travelers but also deal with the obnoxious cultists that live there. If we drive them out, we should be good to go." The king pulled out another scroll and handed it to her, showing her a map of the abbey. She barely glanced at it, having been there before.  
"I can deal with the cultists. They won't be hard." She spoke with boredom, more interested in the Headless Horseman. Her mission.  
"If you wish, we will also check on you each morning and see if you need tending to." The king offered and the huntress scoffed, trying not to look arrogant but with her seasoned wars and strength, she wasn't concerned.  
"I'll prepare potions, bandages, and my healing spell. His fighting skills are below me, he won't be a problem." The huntress said with no arrogance in her voice. She almost reminded the king of a person talking without interest or concern. Just uncaring. "You may check in if you wish and I'll update you, my one actual thought is possibly breaking his... concentration on all of us being demons." She said thoughtfully and traced her owl tattoo around her glowing eyes. "With killing him immediately, its quite possibly he'll come back into reality or... focus completely on me." An off smile appeared on her lips, almost evil.  
"Focus on you?" The king said thoughtfully and she chuckled, amused.  
"Yes, some haunting ghosts or a wailing banshee will become obsessed with a certain adventurer and go after them in their haunting area. They blame them for their misery and pain. It's happened to me a few times when I was younger. If I repeatedly kill him and disrupt his ritual, he may consider me a demon commander trying to stop his quest. Hmm." She looked thoughtful before becoming to a conclusion on her own and focused back on him. "I'll do it, my king. If I have any problems, I'll let you know." She said and he felt his shoulders slump in relief.  
"Thank you, Mam The Kingslayer." He clenched his fist and patted it to his breastplate in respect. She bowed her head before tucking the scrolls into a bag in her belt and left, her lion immediately followed. The guards immediately opened the wooden doors for her and bowed she gave them a tight smile before she was gone, to prepare for her month long quest.


End file.
